Sybil the first, Sybil the second
by Thebookeater364
Summary: SPOILERS S3EP5 ! Traduction. Thomas erre dans la maison, perdu dans ses souvenirs et son chagrin et finit par se retrouver dans la chambre de la fille de Sybil. Une rencontre intéressante qui lui permettra peut-être de faire son deuil.


Passant sans transition d'un fandom à l'autre au gré de mes envies, je publie aujourd'hui la traduction d'une fanfiction très touchante de WolfenM que vous pourrez trouver sur archive of our own à l'adresse suivante : /works/771174. Comme je ne le dirai jamais assez, j'espère lui avoir rendu justice tout en sachant pertinemment qu'un traducteur n'est jamais pleinement satisfait de ce qu'il produit et qu'il a toujours cette sensation de frustration qui le titille "ça ne sera jamais assez bien". Tant pis, je me lance quand même et bonne lecture à ceux et celles qui voudront bien prendre la peine de s'y attarder :)

Au passage, je tiens juste à remercier les personnes qui ont pris la peine de poster des reviews sur ma précédente traduction _ si jamais elles passent par là _ parce que c'est grâce à vos gentils mots d'encouragement que j'ai eu envie de poursuivre _ ça et mon amour de la traduction, bien sûr.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, pas même l'intrigue de cette fanfiction. Juste la traduction.

* * *

Près d'un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Lady Sybil, et le chagrin, vif, étouffant, n'avait quitté la maison ni chez les maîtres ni chez les domestiques. A certains moments, Thomas se trouvait dans l'obligation d'investir une pièce inoccupée pendant quelques instants pour reprendre contenance, prêt à prétexter qu'il était simplement occupé à vérifier les pendules s'il devait se justifier _ et il avait eu à le faire quelquefois, même si à en juger par le regard que lui avait lancé Carson, il y avait fort à parier que le majordome savait ce qu'il en était réellement. Savait ce qu'il en était réellement et pardonnait aisément ce mensonge : Thomas soupçonnait fortement qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin d'un moment de solitude de temps à autre. En vérité, Thomas soupçonnait même fortement que les jours ayant suivi la mort de la jeune femme avaient signé le début de la seule période de sa vie à Downton où quelqu'un d'autre que Sybil ou O'Brien avait été capable d'entrer en empathie avec lui _ pas seulement sympathiser, même si ça non plus ça n'était pas trop le cas. 

Bien sûr, O'Brien elle-même était devenue bien moins capable d'empathie à son égard, ou même juste de sympathie, depuis l'arrivée de son maudit neveu, mais même elle semblait encore trop bouleversée pour recouvrer sa vivacité et lui causer le moindre tort. Et sans sa tante pour le guider, Alfred ne mettait plus non plus le même cœur à l'insulter ou à provoquer des incidents. La mort de Sybil semblait une terrible excuse pour une trêve, mais Thomas n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre : s'il ne pouvait pas même affronter son propre chagrin, il ne pouvait certainement pas affronter O'Brien.

Lord Grantham se sentait indisposé (le stress l'avait indubitablement rattrapé) et Thomas avait donc servi le petit déjeuner de Monsieur au lit. Comme le chef de famille allait probablement resté alité toute la journée, Thomas ne se pressait pas réellement en avançant dans les couloirs, transportant avec lui quelques chemises dans l'optique de s'adonner à quelques travaux de reprisage dans l'espace attribué aux domestiques. Il jetait des regards aux tableaux en chemin et s'arrêta finalement devant l'un d'entre eux. Il se rappelait d'un jour où Sybil lui avait parlé de l'homme qu'il représentait, après qu'il l'ait surprise en train de l'admirer lorsqu'il était chef de service pendant la guerre, au cours d'un de ses moments de répit.

« C'est mon Grand Oncle Hamish », lui avait-elle confié en souriant avec tendresse. « Il est mort lorsque j'étais une enfant, mais je me souviens qu'il était vraiment très gentil, et je l'aimais énormément. Il est mort tout seul, sans s'être jamais marié… mais ce n'est que récemment que j'ai compris pourquoi. Lorsque je l'ai su, j'avoue avoir encore davantage pleuré que le jour où nous l'avons réellement perdu. »

Thomas, n'ayant pas su si elle avait réellement été en train de dire ce à quoi il pensait, n'avait pas répondu de suite _ et avait craint que son cœur batte suffisamment fort pour que le silence ne masque pas ses palpitations frénétiques. Ils avaient pleuré le Lieutenant Courtenay ensemble avait-elle pris conscience que le chagrin qu'il avait ressenti avait surpassé celui que l'on ressent en perdant un patient, ou même un ami ? Il avait finalement réussi à rassembler assez de courage pour lui demander : « Et quelle était la raison, Mademoiselle ? »

« Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer qui il voulait, et on attendait de lui qu'il aime quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas. Tout ça parce que la majorité de nos législateurs ne croient pas que tout amour est bon, ce qui signifie pour moi qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce que peut bien être l'amour _ et ainsi des gens biens sont condamnés à souffrir à cause de l'ignorance de ceux qui ont le pouvoir. » Sa voix s'était élevée et faite plus vibrante au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, lui rappelant quelque peu la fois où elle s'était opposée au Dr Clarkson pour que Edward reste.

Thomas avait soudainement pris conscience qu'elle lui rappelait Branson. Il les voyait converser de temps en temps du coin de l'œil et ce qui lui avait paru jusqu'alors innocent l'était subitement moins. Avec cette pensée était venue à Thomas l'idée que l'amour entre deux hommes n'était peut-être pas la seule forme d'amour interdite qu'elle se sentait le devoir de défendre. Au moins l'amour entre une noble et un domestique n'était pas illégal, mais si ce qu'il soupçonnait se révélait correct, alors il devait admettre qu'elle était plus que bien placée pour comprendre et sympathiser avec lui et feu son oncle _ si toutefois il avait interprété correctement ses paroles _ au moins jusqu'à un certain point.

Sybil avait subitement rougi, mais Thomas avait acquiescé, comme si ses propos n'étaient absolument pas choquants. « Le monde serait peut-être meilleur si les gens se concentraient sur les vrais problèmes, comme… je ne sais pas, arrêter les meurtriers, nourrir les pauvres ou encore éviter les guerres au lieu de s'obstiner à se mêler de ce que font deux adultes consentants dans l'intimité de leur boudoir, » avait-il grommelé en guise d'assentiment. Puis ensuite il s'était aperçu de la façon dont il venait de s'exprimer. « J'implore votre pardon pour mon indélicatesse, mademoiselle ! » S'était-il excusé, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Elle avait rougi encore davantage, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'elle luttait pour ne pas rire, et que son rougissement n'avait rien à voir avec l'embarras. Il avait craqué le premier, laissant échapper un ricanement, et rapidement ils avaient tous deux abandonné leur sérieux pour rire de bon cœur. Thomas se souvenait avoir pensé à ce moment qu'il était chanceux de ne pas être attiré par le sexe opposé, car autrement il serait certainement tombé amoureux de Sybil à cet instant, et aurait sans aucun doute était condamné à avoir le cœur brisé une fois de plus.

En se remémorant ce jour-ci, Thomas sentit qu'il était aussi sur le point de craquer en cet instant, mais la raison était loin d'en être joyeuse cette fois. Il se réfugia dans la pièce la plus proche _ qui se trouvait être la chambre d'enfants. Thomas ravala un juron en même temps qu'un sanglot. Le nourrisson qui n'avait toujours pas de nom était bien la dernière créature sur terre qu'il désirait voir. Son côté rationnel lui répétait que le bébé n'était pas responsable de la mort de sa mère, mais Thomas ne pouvait oublier que Sybil serait encore en vie si l'enfant n'était pas né. Ces deux événements étaient indissociables et par conséquent, ce bébé ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'un odieux souvenir de la perte que le monde avait subie _ et que lui avait subie.

N'est-ce pas ?

En réalité, Thomas n'avait pas encore vu la petite fille, à part à de rares moments où il l'avait brièvement entraperçue, n'avait pas voulu la voir.

Mais à présent, alors qu'il tournait les talons, décidé à partir sans même jeter un coup d'œil en direction du berceau, un gargouillis attira son attention.

Il n'aurait pas réagi différemment si elle avait prononcé son prénom _ il découvrit à ce moment-là qu'il ne pouvait pas davantage ignorer ce cri muet que les ordres de Carson, peu importe combien il aurait aimé pouvoir en être capable.

Il retint inconsciemment son souffle, puis s'approcha précautionneusement du berceau, posant sa main tremblante sur le bord protégé par de la laine. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'enfant, il expira bruyamment, la gorge nouée. C'étaient les yeux de Sybil qui le regardaient, pleins de gentillesse et de douceur. Le nourrisson lui souriait, et c'était le sourire de Sybil. Ça n'avait aucune importance que le bébé soit trop jeune pour être gentil ou doux, ou pour sourire avec tant d'amour, de joie et de bonté. Ça ne faisait que le conforter dans son idée que Sybil elle-même devait être née ainsi, tout comme sa fille après elle, apparemment.

Thomas, qui n'avait jamais aimé les enfants et encore moins souhaité être père, était habité d'un besoin violent de tenir cette vie fragile entre ses bras _ bien que si on lui en demandait la raison, il n'aurait su dire si c'était par amour pour le nourrisson ou par besoin de toucher la seule part de Sybil qu'il pouvait encore atteindre. Ça n'était même pas conscient c'était instinctif. La soulevant de son berceau, il fit montre d'autant de prudence que si cette précieuse enfant avait été en verre.

« Aussi longtemps que je serai en vie, tu auras toujours un ami sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui veillera sur toi, » lui promit-il en la berçant tendrement.

« C'est bon à savoir, » répondit une voix douce et familière derrière lui.

Branson.

Thomas parvint à grand peine à ne pas sursauter. « Oh ! Dé… désolé, je… »

« Ca ne fait rien, » lui affirma Branson. « Sybil me disait toujours beaucoup de bien de vous, de comment vous vous souciiez des autres à l'hôpital. Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été ravie de vous savoir veillant sur notre fille. Comme je le suis, ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Je veux dire, plus il y a de gens qui tiennent à elle, mieux c'est, pas vrai ? La nourrice avait besoin de descendre au village, alors je lui ai dit de venir me trouver lorsque le bébé serait prêt à faire sa sieste, que je viendrais pour garder un œil sur ma fille. Un peu de compagnie ne me déplairait pas, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé. Nous pourrions jouer aux cartes ? »

Thomas faillit refuser. Ce n'était pas comme si Branson et lui avaient déjà été de bons amis, et comme ça avait été le cas avec l'enfant, Thomas parvenait difficilement à ne pas lui reprocher la mort de Sybil. Mais il s'aperçut soudain que s'ils n'avaient jamais été amis, c'est parce que Thomas ne se liait jamais d'amitié avec personne _ sauf peut-être avec O'Brien autrefois _ et non parce qu'il avait des raisons de détester cet homme _ si on excluait sa passion ennuyeuse pour la politique. Il savait aussi que la mort de Sybil n'était pas davantage sa faute que celle du nourrisson, et Thomas ne pourrait se résoudre à haïr l'enfant à présent, même s'il essayait. Par ailleurs, s'acquitter de la promesse qu'il avait faite à la petite fille incluait sûrement de veiller aussi sur le père. Et Sybil aurait souhaité qu'ils fussent amis _ là-dessus, il n'avait aucun doute.

Mais surtout, Thomas vit le reflet de son propre chagrin, causé par la perte de la plus jeune des filles Crawley, dans les yeux de Branson _ mille fois plus écrasant. Thomas ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point il était ravagé. La pensée lui vint que tous les habitants de la maison devaient lui manifester leur pitié, lui rappelant constamment son chagrin de veuf. Le pauvre homme ne pouvait probablement même pas passer un instant avec sa fille sans y penser. Cela faisait longtemps que Thomas n'avait pas éprouvé de l'empathie, ni même de la sympathie. Peut-être qu'en étant simplement égal à lui-même, insensible, distant, il pouvait lui faire momentanément oublier sa douleur.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, » répondit Thomas, tendant l'enfant à son père avec une réticence qui le surprit. « Lui avez-vous choisi un nom ? » Demanda-t-il.

Tom hésita, comme s'il craignait de le révéler. « Sybil, » répondit-il finalement, redressant la tête comme s'il se préparait à affronter une contestation concernant son choix.

Thomas baissa les yeux sur ce visage qui lui avait tant rappelé celui de sa mère. « C'est parfait, » dit-il en hochant la tête, levant les yeux juste à temps pour intercepter un fugace sourire plein de gratitude sur les lèvres du père.

L'enfant sourit une nouvelle fois, arrachant à son père un sourire plus rayonnant cette fois. « Oh mais regardez-moi ça ! » murmura-t-il, émerveillé.

C'est à cet instant que Thomas comprit que Branson était déjà parvenu à considérer l'enfant, non plus comme une source de chagrin, mais de joie _ un souvenir vivant, joyeux, de la Sybil qu'ils avaient connue et aimée.


End file.
